A Time to Remember
by Zerrin of the Wind
Summary: Kazendi is a girl from a normal village whose life has been turned upside down by a raid.She goes through many trials that test her strength and love.And because of it all she finds out things she never thought could be possible.Sorry if the summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever, so helpful criticism would be wonderful. Thanks. On to the story. Oh, and it won't all be in first person view. This is just Kazendi remembering so you guys know a little about her. As a prologue thing.

Disclamer: I do not own Tortall or any of TP's characters. I do however own my OC's and this plot.

PROLOUGE

:Kazendi:

**I will remember that fateful day every time I close my eyes. The images flash through my head like lightning; painful, and just as fast.**

**I had just come back from training in the woods and was relaxing with Zeki when our mother burst in: "Aderyn! Where is Aderyn!" she was frantic, eyes wide, although neither Zeki nor I knew why at the time.**

"**Mum? What's wrong? She went to the village center with Duani," although I used our Granma's humorous nickname, I was getting worried now. A steady uneasy feeling ate at the back of my mind.**

**Zeki opened his mouth to speak but the words died on his lips as screams pierced the air. He visibly paled a shade as we all turned toward the sounds. Right towards the village center." Oh Gods," he whispered, horrified.**

**Our mother immediately jumped to action, running out the door toward the commotion. Zeki and I were more logical thinkers and grabbed our preferred weapons before running out with a knife for our mum.**

**I had grabbed my previously used longbow and quiver and Zeki quickly snatched up his throwing daggers; attaching them to himself as he ran. We were silent as we caught up to Mum, not trusting our voices.**

**We lived on the outskirts of our village so it took us a minute to get there. And when we did we almost wished we hadn't. There were bodies everywhere and the villagers fighting off who I presumed were the raiders. Houses and stores and anything flammable was on fire, killing anyone who didn't make it out. As I was witnessing this only two things were running through my mind:**

**Aderyn and Granma, and revenge.**

**We ran through the wreckage as me and Zeki looked for anyone we knew while Mum screamed out,"Aderyn! Sophie! My baby where are you?" she sobbed. Sophie was our Granma.**

**Zeki, whose eyes were quicker than mine, spotted Aderyn first. ButDuani was nowhere to be found. But, before we could reach Aderyn's hiding place a raider got there first, reaching for her with greedy eyes. My training took over and, shutting off any emotions, I had brought up my bow, put an arrow to the string and shot. All in one swift motion before he could so much as touch her. I immediately put another to the string to ready it as he fell to the ground dead; an arrow in his throat.**

**I could tell Aderyn was terrified, but relief washed over her young face as she saw who her saviors were. She sobbed as we ran to her, oblivious anymore to the threat of danger as she threw herself at Mum.**

"**Mommy, mommy," she sobbed," D-Duani is dead. They killed her when they came after us when she tried to protect me. I didn't know what to do so I ran away," she wailed through her sobs.**

**The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up so I instinctively turned around. Only to meet the fist halfwaythat was coming for me. Still on my knees, I then fell backwards into Zeki and cried out in pain. He too spun and stopped the dagger that reached for me and threw his own at the raider while more swarmed around us.**

**My head was spinning as I stood, but Zeki steadied me. I put my longbow up as I tried to stop the nauseous feeling in my head. Zeki and I stood in front of Mum and Aderyn, trying to protect them although I had known it was futile.**

**Without warning one of them struck and slashed Zeki on the arm as Zeki plunged his own dagger into the man's chest. I too had brought up my weapon and shot another raider as the other fell. They started to attack us all at once and I had thought we were doomed. That is, until a clear, harsh voice called out from the gloom.**

"**Men! Stop this nonsense. We need more for the ship. Don't forget that!" **

**And with those words our lives were spared. If only to be brought to an even crueler fate. I soon learned we were to be sold as slaves to any who wished to buy. And that was only the beginning.**

A/N Hey peoples. I'd really like it if you would review and give me helpful hints and tips and anything else you deem worthy of my attention. Tell me if you like it and all that jazz. Thanks bunches! Luv ya guys!

Zerrin


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here's thanks to my wonderful reviewers. You're awesome! Also the last chapter was a prologue and I was going to jump ahead but nothing went the way I liked so it is now just a chapter in first person view. Sorry for the confusion. This one continues where I left off.

Oh and I might not be able to update for a while because I'm going to my aunt's house and I don't know if I can use their computer. I'll probably be to busy watching my little cousins. I'll try!

**Lovenotknown:** Thanks for reviewing! Ya I did forget to put how old they are and all that stuff. Oops. But it was a kind of memory thing and it was mostly just to get the story going so I hope it'll clear up for you here. I'm glad you liked it.

**Lost: **It was kinda dramatic but I needed to get the raider scene out and raids aren't all that nice.Not that I've ever been in one or anything butI needed to get the story going so I started there. I like this chapter better.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tamora Pierce's. And I never will so this goes for the whole story. I do own my characters and this plot yada, yada. So that's that

**Chapter 2**

After the raid was over and all the survivors captured, the pirates fled the area and were now stationed at the coast a few miles from her village. They were afraid of the Tortallan warriors coming and bring them to justice.

Kazendi watched them with hateful eyes. Her golden eyes blazed with pain and fury. Those brutes just destroyed her village and killed her grandmother. If looks could kill they would be long dead. A whimper brought her back to reality. It was Aderyn, her eleven-year-old sister.

She looked back to see that her mother and older brother Zeki were getting some much needed sleep. She and Aderyn were the only ones up. Kazendi scooted over to where Aderyn was sitting in a corner of their makeshift cage and put an arm around her, trying her best to comfort the scared little girl.

"What's wrong dove?" Kazendi asked using one of her pet names for her little sister. Unconsciously she brought her hand up and stroked the girl's dirty-blond tresses, the legacy of her father's line. They were a great contrast to her black mass of hair that she and Zeki had inherited from their mother, a full blood raka of the Copper Isles. The girl whimpered again and buried her head in Kazendi's shoulder and started to cry.

"Kaze, I'm scared. Duani is dead and our home is gone and now we are captives of some cruel men and-" she was cut off when Kazendi put a hand over the child's mouth.

"Aderyn we're all together and I'm sure we'll be fine. We'll find a way out of this. You know how clever Zeki is. You're not stupid either and you know it. Whatever happens I know we'll be okay," Kazendi said and released Aderyn's mouth. She had calmed a little but was still sniffling so Kazendi kept her in her arms and soon she realized that Aderyn had fallen asleep. _Good, she needs to rest, _thought Kazendi.

Kazendi sighed. Even after that speech to Aderyn she really didn't know how she was going to get out of this one. Throughout the night Kazendi stayed awake thinking on how to escape.

_Zeki will help me with this when he wakes up. He's good at this kind of thing,_ and with that thought Kazendi finally drifted off into a restless sleep just when dawn approached, where she dreamed of pirates and freedom.

Whenshe awoke it was to the sound of men yelling and cursing.Kazendi thought itwas loud enough to wake the dead and apparentlythe captain thought so to and told the cursing man so.

"Geoffry if you keep that up I'll kill you myself! Keep it down; the ship will arrive anytime now."

And true to the captain's word, not a moment later the ship rounded a bend and came in view. The pirates were clearly as happy as the captives weren't.

Kazendi saw them cheering and looked up to see the ship. Kazendi's eyes widened in fear and panic when she realized there wasn't anymoretime to escape. The ship had come earlier than she had thought.

_Gods curse it! This can't happen. We can't escape off a ship in the middle of the ocean, _Kazendi thought frantically looking around.

Her eyes spied Zeki, who was still asleep, his black hair tousled. Kazendi crawled over to him and shook him awake frantically. "Zeki, Zeki wake up! This is important you lazy thing!" he finally woke up only to find his vision filled with two anxious golden eyes.

He jumped up quickly but regained his composure, "What? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, his hazel eyes worried. He thought himself the father figure for his two little sisters even if he was only three years older than Kazendi's sixteen. It was then he noticed the frenzied activity going on outside their makeshift pen. Kazendi pointed and he followed her finger only to gasp in surprise.

"The ship! There isn't a way to escape with so little time. We have to make sure we staytogether."

Suddenly, their mother Taraneh spoke up. "Zeki, Kazendi you know there's no way to escape them now. We must accept our fate and escape at the opportune moment. That time is not now. They watch us like hawks and how do you expect to leave unnoticed with four people. Better to let the Gods do their work," she broke off and started coughing.

"Mum, are you okay?" asked Aderyn. Their mother seemed to be getting sick, her brown skin looking dry and her hair had lost its sheen. All three of them had inherited their mother's dark skin, only lighter. They were only half raka. Their father was Tortallan. Or had been before he died a few years ago.

"Yes, I'm fine," she managed between coughs. They didn't notice however, the worry that clouded her eyes when they looked away. Taraneh unconsciously rubbed her throat. _At least I hope so._

A/N Did you like it? Please tell me what you thought in a review even if you hate it. I like reviews. And if you have any ideas or anything I will most graciously accept them. This chapter was more of a filler but the action will come! I promise.So move your mouse to the little button on the left that's just screaming,"Push me! Push me!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Yay I got more reviews! You guys are great! I'm really sorry for the longwait. I was visiting someone and couldn't download anything. Here it is!

**Lovenotknown:** Yeah, sorry about the cliffy! Its fun to write them but not so fun to read. Well here it is!

**Yasminai: **I'm glad you liked it!

**Yazmari:** Thanks for reviewing mine! I really happy you liked it.

**Magewhisperer: **Thanks for reviewing! Duani was their grandmother and their mother is Kyprish and she nicknamed her. She's not Aly. Good idea though! They lived in a small Tortallan village by the coast, but now they are on the pirate ship.

**CoPpErFyRmAgE: **Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it. And don't worry cheesy is good sometimes; like now.

**Irish Violinist: **Thank you so much! That makes me so happy that you like it a lot. I was a little afraid at first that people wouldn't like it.

**Gaerwen: **Thanks for the review. Sorry about all the confusion. They were in Tortall when they were captured but now they are on the ship. I hope more things are cleared up!

Disclaimer: Okay…I don't own Tortall or anything familiar. I'm not Tamora Pierce! And that's just too bad. She's awesome! Just don't sue me! I also don't own the quote that a character says. I found it on the internet and it was said by Henry Wadsworth Longsfellow.

**Chapter 3**

**She watched as the pirates' healer bent over her mother. He stayed like that for some time, pouring his magic into her but nothing was working. **

**Suddenly the ship shifted and the healer started to change. His face became grotesque and his body large and inhuman. The atmosphere became dark and suffocating and it made it hard to breathe.**

**Zeki stood behind the healer, a look of terror and fear on his face that he tried to hide from her. But she knew what he was feeling because she was feeling it herself.**

**The former healer stood and turned his horrible gaze toward her and made a formidable noise. Kazendi was frozen with terror but his bellow restored the movement of her limbs and she jumped away from his advancing form.**

**The monster suddenly stopped and to Kazendi it seemed that his mouth curved upward into a malicious grin. His teeth showed white and long and promised a painful end; but his attention was no longer focused on her. His gaze moved to her mother's barely conscious form; lying helplessly on the floor. He slowly advanced to where she lay and Kazendi was helpless to do anything--**

Kazendi bolted upright from her sleeping position in the stocks of the ship breathing heavily. Cold sweat soaked her clothes making her shiver. They'd been on the ship for a week now with meager provisions and poor care.

Her stomach was rumbling but that's not what woke her up. She'd had a horrible nightmare.

Thinking of her mother, Kazendi looked over to where she lay on her makeshift bed of rags. She was sleeping fretfully and tossing and turning. She knew her mother was sick. She had been ever since a few days on the ship. No one had thought it life threatening.

The dream flashed back into Kazendi's mind. It was so scary and had seemed so real . . .

No. It was just a dream. Dreams weren't real, that's why they are called dreams, right?

And besides, Kazendi thought, I'm probably the least likely person in the world to get any kind of vision. My feet are firmly planted on the earth; happy with being on the ground.

Kazendi looked around the room. There were many other people here other than her family and the people from her village. She did not want to become like them. Resigned to her fate and accepting it. She would not. She would change her future and it would not include slavery.

Kazendi knelt beside her mother, dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth trying to get the fever down. Aderyn was sleeping fretfully in a corner and Zeki paced, trying to think of something. Those damned pirates wouldn't lift a pinky to help.

"The dirty, Gods' cursed rats," Kazendi grumbled to herself. At that moment Taraneh cracked open her brown eyes to meet her daughter's anxious ones.

"Daughter," she croaked, throat dry. Kazendi hurriedly gave her the water that she had saved earlier. "There are things you must know about me, about yourself. Fetch Zeki and Aderyn."

Kazendi called softly to Zeki and he woke up Aderyn. Kazendi and Zeki exchanged a worried glance. Taraneh shouldn't be talking and using her strength, but she wouldn't listen to what they said.

"Is anyone else listening?" she asked, trying to look around. Zeki checked.

"No, Mother," he said. And so she began.

"Do you children know from which country I was born?" they all nodded yes, of course they knew she was Kyprish. "I met your father there when he came as a servant for a noble Tortallan man. He was very handsome with his green eyes and blonde hair, very tall too. At first I could only watch him; I was too shy to approach. But eventually I did and he thought I was a very amusing creature, very curious he said," she took a deep breath but before she could go on Aderyn interrupted her.

"I don't understand Mama. Creature? You make it sound like you were an animal or something," she stated, confused.

Zeki and Kazendi nodded in agreement.

Taraneh smiled inwardly, Aderyn was always so sharp for her age. "This is where my secret begins," she whispered. All three of the siblings looked at each other, thoroughly curious. They hadn't expected her to tell them anything like this.

"One day I realized that he would leave and I was in love with him. So I prayed to Dawn Crow and his mate to give me courage and I transformed," as she paused for another breath they opened their mouths to speak but Taraneh cut them off, her voice raspy, "Don't speak, you will understand when I am finished."

Kazendi nodded her head and the others followed suit.

"I am raka, yes. But I am descended from a different line. My brethren are the oldest cousin's to the raka; the crows. I was born a crow but I am human now and have accepted the ways and my form. I think of myself as human, have been since before you were born," Taraneh continued although her voice was getting weaker.

Each of them was speechless. Crow? How could their mother be a crow; or been a crow? Does that mean...yes! Me, Zeki, and Aderyn are half crow, Kazendi thought. But she had one more question.

"Mum?" she asked, curious to know but not wanting to tax her strength. Her mother looked so pale. "Can you... can you transform back? And can we change to crows too?" she was eager to know if she could.

Taraneh nodded and chuckled, or attempted to. It came out as a raspy cough that racked her throat. Zeki hurriedly gave her some more water. "But mother," Zeki started, unsure," you talk like you, like you're..." he trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Dying," Kazendi stated softly, but bluntly. Zeki glared at her and Kazendi stared back. He knew the truth and so did their mother. No use in hiding it.

Taraneh looked sad but nodded. "At first I thought I would recover. But I just got weaker. Have the pirates not at healer to spare?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

It was Aderyn who answered, with an anger that was odd for her. "They have them, I know. I asked for one and they refused, saying they wouldn't waste a healer on a slave," she spat out the word slave like it was scalding her mouth. They all looked at her like she had two heads.

"Aderyn," Zeki whispered surprised to hear her use a tone like that. His sister was almost never angry.

Taraneh looked at her daughter with sad eyes. "Daughter, do not let these men consume you with hatred. Learn to forgive," her mother spoke to Aderyn but Kazendi looked down, ashamed. She had felt a similar anger as well. She tried to take her mother's words to heart.

They stood up as someone came down to give them their meager meal of bread and water.

Everyone stood up and began to move toward the door. Only Zeki stopped and grabbed Kazendi to hold her back. She turned to him with a look. "You know," she began dryly, "I have to _get_ my food to eat it."

"Kazendi," he said exasperated. "Ask the pirate for a healer. Tell them she might not make it. Maybe if they think she's dying they'll help."

"You go. I don't want to socialize with people who don't bathe."

"Just go. I think they'll listen to a woman more than a man," he said, getting a little annoyed.

"Do you really think so?" she said sarcastically.

"They are pirates; and men. Maybe if they realize they will lose one of their- cargo," he said distastefully, "then they will be more willing. Just go and try before he leaves," he knew his sister would do it.

Kazendi walked up to the man, sashaying her hips. He looked at her when she stopped in front of him. What he saw was a little demure slave girl; the complete opposite of what she was.

"Excuse me, sir," she began, pretending to be shy, "my mother is very ill. Could you fetch a healer? I think she is . . . dying," she finished and looked down, then looked up and gave him a pleading look.

The pirate glared at her at first but eventually gave in. Apparently he has a soft spot for women, figures, Kazendi thought.

"Fine girl, but she better be real sick," and with that he left to get a healer after one lingering look. When he turned his head, Kazendi scowled and cursed him under her breath.

She turned around to Zeki and nodded. His plan had worked. He grinned, and then mockingly walked up to her sashaying his hips. Kazendi scowled, although her eyes were smiling.

"Oh, mister pirate, sir," Zeki said in a high girly voice, "I am a helpless little girl. Will you please help me," he continued his mocking impression of Kazendi until she pushed him.

"Shut up Zeki. I got the healer. You should be praising me, not mocking me," she told him. He opened his mouth again but then the pirate came, towing a healer. They could tell he was a captive as well by the slave collar around his neck.

Kazendi immediately adopted her former façade and told him, "Oh thank you sir. My mother is this way, follow me if you please." She turned and walked to where her mother lay. Zeki followed after the pirate, scowling. He did not like the way the he was looking at Kazendi. He got protective over his sisters.

The healer saw and gave a small smile. He put a hand on Zeki's shoulder and said, "Boy, how sick is the woman? How long has she been like this?"

Without looking at him Zeki replied, "She's been like this ever since a couple of days on the ship. They wouldn't let us a healer 'till now."

They came to their mother and Aderyn, who was sitting with her, widened her eyes in surprise. She didn't think the pirates would ever help them! Kazendi knelt by Taraneh and said, "Mother we got you a healer. You should be alright now. . . Mother?" Taraneh wasn't responding. It was then that Kazendi realized how shallow her breathing was. She felt her forehead; it was burning hot!

Kazendi's chest constricted in fear; what was wrong? The healer, who had just come up, immediately saw her and pushed Kazendi aside. From the moment he saw Taraneh he knew she was dying. Her life force was draining from her body.

The healer bent over Taraneh, pouring his magic into her as he tried to fight the darkness that was taking over. As a healer he could see the sickness and knew it was a losing battle. But he had to try.

He stayed like that for a while, trying to keep the sickness at bay. He soon realized that all he was doing was barely keeping her alive and even that wouldn't last for long. The sickness was too strong and he knew she was at the threshold of the Black God's realm. So he let her go.

He knew the boy behind him was counting on him to save her; as were the two girls. But he couldn't. He stood up, his face sad.

As he turned around, Kazendi could tell there was no happy ending here. Before he even spoke she knew. It was in his posture and face. Her mother was dead. Next to her on the floor, Aderyn was tring to hold back tears. Kazendi pulled her into a hug.

The healer spoke. "I'm sorry. But, she is dead.

Zeki stumbled to Taraneh's side and clutched her hand. How could she be dead! He bowed his head, not wanting his sisters to see his tears. He took a deep, shuddering breath.

I have to be strong, Zeki thought. I have to be the leader now; I have to keep us together. And with those thought s he dried his tears and went to Kazendi and grabbed her and Aderyn into a fierce hug.

"It'll be alright, you'll see," he told them, trying to comfort them. Aderyn was outright bawling but Kazendi was silent. Tears leaked from her eyes but she said not a word.

Dead. Dead.The word echoed through her head like an endless chant. How could she be dead,Kazendi thought furiously. She was our anchor, our guide! She kept us together after Papa died and after the raid. How could she leave us? Just a few moments ago Zeki and I were joking while she lay there . . . dying. I-I knew, but I always thought she would make it somehow! Maybe if I had been more diligenther thoughts drifted off as she realized someone was speaking. It was the pirate.

". . . Need to get rid of her," he said. Kazendi's eyes widened and she stood up. Get rid of her? "We'll be back down with a tarp to throw her over," and with that he turned and walked away. The healer was already gone.

Zeki stood too and Aderyn wiped her eyes, sniffling. "We need to say our goodbyes before he gets back, don't we?" asked Aderyn. Zeki nodded in affirmation. Aderyn went first.

"I love you Mama. You know that already though. I know you said Papa was still with us when he died and I know you would say the same about this, but it is still hard to believe when the person you love isn't there to say it to you anymore. I miss you . . . good-bye," Aderyn half whispered, crying tears anew. She got up and let Zeki have his turn.

"I know you never said I had to be the leader or be the strong one. That you were always here. But you aren't here anymore. So I have to be strong now, not some silly boy with no responsibilities. I am a man now. I can't be a kid anymore. But it's okay Mother, I want to do it. If you are watching us I want you to know that you don't have to be sad for me. Love you," and with that Zeki stood up from his kneeling position and went to Aderyn. Kazendi was the only one left.

For a couple moments she just stood there, staring at Taraneh. Then she slowly knelt by her bed. To Kazendi it felt like she was watching from far away. Like this wasn't her life, just some other girls. But she knew that wasn't true. But, oh how she wished it was. Kazendi couldn't think of anything to say. So she just decided to speak.

"Mama, I wish you were here. I know that you aren't truly gone, that you are still here in spirit. But that's hard to believe when you have no confirmation. I hope you are happy in the realm of the dead. I hope you are with Papa. You shouldn't worry too much about us; we always manage to pull through," Kazendi paused not sure if she should say another thought out loud. She decided to. "But—why did you have to leave? Why couldn't you have beat it? You just left us here; you said you would never leave us! I don't know where to go now. I wish I had your courage," she whispered the last part; head bowed, and tears forming in her eyes. "Goodbye Mother, I love you. Gods all bless you in your passing," and with that she stood up too and the pirate came down a moment later with the tarp.

The pirates hadn't allowed them to come up on deck to witness their mother's pathetic funeral. All they could do was stand near the bars of the stocks and try to listen for sounds from above deck. They hadn't heard anything when suddenly they heard a splash and they all knew it for what it was.

Kazendi looked away and headed back to the other end of the room. She needed to be alone and think. So much had happened in so little of time. It reminded her of something her father said before he died: "Noble souls, through dust and heat, rise from disaster and defeat the stronger". He had said that when a huge storm had destroyed part of their house and crops. She thought of that now.

She sat with her back against the wall and drew her knees up and rested her chin on them. What would happen now? Would they be able to stay together through this? She heard her siblings come seat themselves near her but did not acknowledge them. The last thing she remembered thinking before she fell asleep was her mother's trusting smile.

Kazendi was once again jolted out of her sleep, but this time from noise surrounding her. She opened her eyes blearily not knowing what was going on. People were scrambling about and she heard the sound of a key grating against a lock. She looked up again to find Zeki standing over her.

"Kaze, get up!" he said urgently. "Something's going on. I don't think it is anything good either." Zeki's green eyes looked worried and Kazendi felt that the monster from her dream was to strike again.

People scrambled out of his way as formidable looking pirate walked to the center of the room. There was no doubt in anyones mind that he bode ill news.

"Slaves! We will be sorting out some of you to different pens. Men in one and women and children in the other. Men,single file to the other pen.There will be complete silence or you will not like the consequences," he growled looking around the room.

No! Zeki! Kazendi thought turning frantically to look at Zeki with tear filled eyes. Zeki stood up slowly knowing he had no choice. To Kazendi it seemed that time itself slowed. Zeki turned one last time to look upon their faces. He gave a hopefull smile but Kazendi could see the fear and sadness he tried to hide. She knew him too well. She imprinted his face in her mind for it might be the last time she ever saw him. And with that he slowly walked out the door.

* * *

A/N Once again I'm really sorry for the wait. School started again and I had to figure out where the story was going for the most part. I still am not sure. So I would bereally thankfull if anyone who had ideas would drop me an e-mail or tell me in a review. Thank you. Oh and please review okay? It makes me feel really nice : ) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys I'm really sorry about the delay. I'm really going to try harder to get the chapters out sooner.And thank you to all the people who gave me ideas even if I didn't use some of them. You are so nice. And school has started so please be patient with me because I have a lot of homework and little free time. Also I would respond to the reviews but I've heard that it isn't allowed anymore. Which I peronally think sucks.

**Chapter 4**

Kazendi sat up against the wall of the ship pondering. She didn't know how things could get any worse. I probably shouldn't even think that, things can always get worse. It could be raining, she added wryly.

Shekept thinking the same things over and over again. What would happen when they were sold? How could she keep tabs on Aderyn? Kazendi sighed, tired of it all. I don't know. Somehow I'll find Aderyn. No matter where she is. I promised her we would be alright and I don't break my word easily.

Beside her Aderyn napped, curled up, her head on Kazendi's shoulder. Kazendi wondered what she dreamt about. She herself dreamt of rolling waves and the creatures underneath. She had always been fascinated by animals; they were a whole different people themselves. Kazendi felt that she had a special bond with them, more than most people anyway. She was just a natural with animals her mother used to say.

The ship rolled gently and while some got horribly seasick, Kazendi felt fine. She was once again reminded of the beauty and power of the sea. Even when the waves were black and deadly she couldn't help but think it was amazing. Her village hadn't been far from the coast and Kazendi had been taught to swim at a young age. All of them had, even though Aderyn wasn't a strong swimmer. Kazendi felt a surge of protectiveness. Aderyn had always been cautious about swimming ever since she almost drowned.

Her thoughts led her to think of Zeki. He had always been protective of her and Aderyn. Ever since their father had died he had tried to fill that roll. Now it's up to me of a sort, Kazendi thought sadly. Zeki's not here anymore.

She wondered what Zeki was and how he was doing. She missed him. So did Aderyn, she knew. Then something struck her. They were orphans now. She felt tears welling up. But she refused to let them fall. No more crying, Kazendi thought fiercely. It doesn't bring them back so why should I bother! It was then that she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up. It was an older woman with a piece of bread.

"You missed breakfast," she said simply when Kazendi stared at her. Why help me? She glanced over to Aderyn; still asleep.

"She certainly is a sleeper isn't she? My son was the same. Got it from his father he did. Come on, eat it. You look half starved." The woman had an easy nature and seemed to have no problem talking to the silent Kazendi.

Kazendi looked her over. She was rather tall, taller than she was anyway, with a dark skin and short coarse hair. Her eyes were kind and although she seemed genial enough there was a trace of sadness in their brown depths. Kazendi felt herself opening up. She took the piece of bread and broke it in half; saving some for Aderyn later.

"Thank you," Kazendi said, voice slightly hoarse fromheld back tears. "What is your name? I am Kazendi Divver and this is my sister Aderyn." The woman took a seat near them.

"Larine Chirac, from Carthak. My son and husband are back in Carthak. Although Emperor Kaddar released the slaves that wanted to leave there is still slaving. A bit illegal though, it is. I was taken unwillingly. I'm guessing the same goes for everyone here too."

Kazendi looked at her. She certainly had a lot to say. "Well yes, me and my family were captured after a raid onour village. I suppose things like that will always happen. But there's nothing I can do about it," she stated quietly not really wanting to talk about it just yet. Larine seemed to understand.

Aderyn stirred and sat up, yawning. She stretched, not noticing Larine. Only when she was done did she look up. "Oh, hello. Who're you?"

"I'm Larine, child. I was just talking to your sister."

"Oh. Did you get food Kaze? I'm hungry," Aderyn said rubbing her stomach.

"Actually no. Larine did. Here," she said as she handed Aderyn the bread, "I saved some for you."

Aderyn took a bite and then thanked Larine with her mouth full. They all laughed even as Kazendi lightly scolded her. They stayed that way for a while, just sitting and talking; trading stories about their lives. By evening Kazendi felt lighter then she had in a long while. Having a friend on this ship made things seem easier.

Most people were quiet, waiting for their evening meal. The air grew heavy with unease as they felt something was wrong. Their captors were late; and they were never late. Soon they heard shouting from above deck. The pounding of many feet was heard and then they heard the opening of a door. Someone was coming down to feed them.

As the man came to the door they could tell he was distracted. Worried. He opened the cell door and put the food down but before he could leave the whole ship lurched violently to the side. People and things were thrown to the side amidst many cries of surprise and fear. The pirate also fell and then ran back up topside. But he forgot one thing.

He left the door open.

At first people were too stunned to do anything and could just stare. Then it became a race to be the first out the door. But before anyone got any headway the ship made another lurch. Kazendi, Aderyn, and Larine were thrown against each other and Kazendi hit her head on the wall, hard. She saw stars. What was going on?

Larine hoisted her up and they rushed out the door, Kazendi making sure she had a tight hold on Aderyn. As they got out the cell door a cannonball burst through the wall, miraculously missing anyone. But that relief was short lived as water started to pour in. They could only stare in shock as the water swished around their ankles. As the cold water touched them they seemed to wake from their reverie.

They darted out the door and up to the deck but were stopped by a nasty looking pirate. "No ones goin' up here lass—" he was cut off as Kazendi swung her fist back and hit him as hard as she could. He staggered but didn't fall. He moved menacingly toward her but she kneed him in the groin. That got him out of the way.

As he clutched himself in pain they pushed their way up and onto the deck. They were surprised by what awaited them. People were fighting everywhere and there were two other ships surrounding their own. As Kazendi watched she realized the invaders were the Tortallan Navy. She was immediately uplifted.

Kazendi turned around. "We're going to be okay! The Tortallans are here—" she was cut off as she was thrown off balance and hit the deck. She tried to strand up again but fell as another blast hit the ship. It was then that Kazendi realized with a sinking feeling that they didn't know they were here.

Grabbing onto Aderyn and Larine, Kazendi tried to figure out what to do. The pounding in her head made everything much more difficult. She put a hand to her head only to find out that she was bleeding.

A battling pirate and Tortallan sailor were coming in their direction. They stumbled out of the way as the sailor finished of his opponent.

Kazendi stumbled over to him and tried to explain that there were other people aboard. "Sir, you have to help us, there are other people here!" she shouted to be heard over the noise. He looked stunned, then ran over to a comrade and relayed what Kazendi had told him. He quickly shouted the orders to help evacuate the prisoners.

One of the sailors came to usher them off the ship while others did the same to other people. It was then that Kazendi thought of Zeki. She stopped and turned, trying to see if she could find him. The sailor pushed her forward to keep her moving and she shouted out frantically, "Zeki! I have to find my brother! Please help me find him." She struggled against her savior and the ship gave another lurch and this time tilted so that one end of the ship was moving upwards while the other side sank.

She gasped and grabbed onto the nearest thing which was the railing. The sailor grabbed Aderyn and Larine and they too grabbed the railing. The ship was tilting dangerously fast and the sailor had to latch on as well. He yelled for them to get into the nearest rowboat and shoved Larine then Aderyn in. He made to do the same to Kazendi but she darted away, desperate to find Zeki. The sailor made to grab her again but missed. He looked at her like she was crazy but Kazendi didn't notice.

She knew she was being irrational but at that moment she really didn't care. She had to keep her family together.

The ship slipped ever further into the water and she couldfaintly hear Aderyn's cries for her to come back as their boat was lowered into the ocean. She tried to ignore it and concentrate on her task but one sentence was carried clearly through the air for her to hear.

"Kazendi you promised!"

With that Kazendi's eyes widened and her heart beat faster. What was she doing? She couldn't just abandon Aderyn to look for Zeki. You knew that was going to be the last time you would probably ever see him, she mentally scolded herself. Kazendi turned and tried to make it to the little rescue boat. Except someone grabbed her ankle and she fell and lost her grip on the rail. The air was knocked out of her as she hit the deck.

Kazendi slid down the length of the ship unable to do anything about it. She scrambled for anything to hold on to, anything that would stop her descent. She took a great gulp of air as she hit the dark ocean and was submerged.

Although she was underwater she could still hear the echoes of the yells and screams of the people above. Finally she opened her eyes to find herself all turned around. She started to frantically swim upwards and felt as if her lungs were about to burst. Just as she thought she couldn't take it anymore she broke through to the surface.

Gasping for breath she looked around for help. She couldn't find the rowboat. Kazendi felt like crying. First I lose Zeki and now Aderyn, she thought, heartsick. Treading the cold water she looked upon the wreckage of the slave ship. She felt no sympathy for the pirates, only pity.

It was then that she noticed the dark shape moving in the water. Scared and unsure what to do, Kazendi stayed where she was hoping it wouldn't notice her. No such luck. As it came closer she lost sight of it and relief came over her as she thought it was gone. That is, until it brushed against her legs. With a cry of terror she kicked hoping to hurt it to make it leave. All of a sudden its head came out of the water and regarded her with intelligent eyes. It was then that Kazendi realized that this being was no monster.

It made a clicking sound and ducked under again only to reemerge under Kazendi's legs and push her upon its back. Understanding, she grabbed onto its fin and the animal took off. It swam around the wreckage toward a big ship that must be the navy ship. As they neared it Kazendi saw the familiar shape of a rowboat. In it were six people. Kazendi couldn't make out if any of them were Aderyn or Larine. As they neared it the animal slowed down until it had almost stopped and left her beside the rowboat. Kazendi gave it a quiet thank you as it disappeared into the water once more.

As she was pulled aboard sopping wet and shivering she was bombarded by a small body. "Kazendi, Kazendi you made it! I knew you would. I was so scared," it was then that Kazendi realized that Aderyn was crying. Kazendi made shushing noises to try to soothe her. She sat on the floor and held her.

Larine came up too. "I thought you were a goner, youngling. What were you trying to do? Get yourself killed?" At first Kazendi was a little hurt that Larine was angry at her but soon realized that she had been afraid.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't being rational," Kazendi said as she looked down. Then she winced as she put a hand to her head and remembered she was hurt. She was feeling a little lightheaded. "Did you see the creature that helped me?" she asked, fighting to keep her eyes open. She was feeling oddly sleepy. "I don't know what it was." She leaned against the side of the small boat.

Larine and Aderyn shook their heads. It was the sailor who spoke up. "I believe it was dolphin, miss. There are tales that tell how they rescue people in the water. Very intelligent they are. Well here we are, climb up the rope ladder to the deck. Someone will tell you where to go," he said mentioning the ship.

Everyone climbed up with Kazendi and the sailor being last. As she reached the top her arms almost gave out but the strong arms of a sailor caught her and pulled her aboard. Feeling even fainter Kazendi tried to call out but only managed to say, "Damn," before she collapsed unconscious.

* * *

Hey Once again I'm really sorry about the big delay. School's pretty hard this year and I have to keep good grades. But I'll try. Just tell me to e-mail you if you want an answer to your review. Alrightie then. Please R & R! Luv ya! 


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Hi guys! I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update. Schools pretty hard this year and I have to work hard! I hope you will forgive me and not hate me forever! And sorry this one is kinda short too. _

**Chapter 5**

It wasn't very long that they were on the Tortallan Navy ship. Only a couple weeks, maybe less. The Navy had apologized profusely for their rare mistake and said that they would take all of the survivors to the place of their choosing to be dropped off.

Their version of a parting gift I guess, Kazendi thought. She stood with her friends and the rest of the people off the pirate ship, listening to the speech. Or trying to listen anyway. Her mind kept drifting, thinking of many things that were off topic or totally random. Like wondering if the Navy had a place to practice archery or marksmanship—and if they would even let her practice.

Kazendi gave a sigh. She was tired of this speech already. Just as she thought it would never end the crowd began to disperse telling her that all that was necessary to hear was done. She could go do something useful. But before she could even try to leave Aderyn came up, piping questions. Most of the time Kazendi didn't mind but she was feeling restless today, a little irritable.

"Did you hear it Kazendi? We can finally go home! Go home! When do you think we will leave? What place are we nearest? Oh, I can't wait to get home! How about you?" To Kazendi it felt like there was no end to her jabbering. She sighed again this time, stretching, thinking maybe that will get the restless itch out of her bones.

"I dunno. Ask a sailor where we are. He ought to know, and if he doesn't then we should question the authenticity of the Navy. As for home . . . I'm not sure if I want to go back just yet. I . . .I want to experience Tortall. You know we've never been that far out our village. I've been to Corus once; with Mum and Papa and Zeki. You were too small," Kazendi added when she saw Aderyn open her mouth to argue or question. "It was wonderful, even if I don't remember properly. I'd like to go there first." In her head Kazendi added silently, I'm not ready to face it yet. Too many memories.

Aderyn looked a little surprised at first but eventually nodded her head. Even if she didn't totally understand why her sister didn't want to go home she would eventually get there. Besides, Corus sounded interesting. Aderyn then went to find Larine or people her own age.

Sighing again Kazendi turned to stare out at the ocean. Leaning against the railing, she was soon lost in thought. The ocean is so beautiful, yet so destructive, she thought. If I ever get a real home of my own I would like it to be by the sea. The ship hit a wave and the spray came up and splashed her face, cooling her off. Kazendi breathed in the deep, salty smell of the ocean. She sighed again but this time out of contentment.

Turning away from the railing, Kazendi went in search for a sailor to tell the way to the training arena. They had to have one on a Navy ship. She found one and he told her helpfully that it was bellow deck a ways, so as not to lose anything overboard or hurt anyone he explained. So she went in search of that.

After getting lost a reasonable amount of times Kazendi finally managed to stumble across the training area. People were shooting, sparing with weapons or hand-to-hand, cleaning their weapons, etcetera. At first she walked in unnoticed and for that she was almost grateful but she realized she had no idea on where they kept their bows. So she asked.

"Excuse me but, where are the bows and arrows at? I would like to practice," a few of the men looked at her oddly and some tried to stifle laughter. Kazendi found that extremely annoying. Still, no one said anything. So, trying to keep her voice calm, she asked again.

"Excuse me, where do you keep your weapons?" This time there was more force behind her words. She was getting a little agitated. Finally one spoke up.

"What do you need with weapons, girl?" Inwardly she held her frustration; it would get her nowhere here. The one who spoke was an older man, maybe forty or so. His black hair was cropped short on his head and his face was weathered from many years in the sun.

"I need to practice," was all Kazendi felt the need to say. They should have figured that out by now. As she surveyed the sailor, she got a feeling he wasn't to keen about women warriors. A Conservative for sure, Kazendi thought. Great.

At this he grunted and made a shooing motion with his hands. "Go away, girl," he began, this time his voice scornful. "This is no place for a woman. Go back to your family and leave us." The man's small eyes narrowed even farther, making him look like he was squinting at the sun.

Thoroughly agitated now, Kazendi couldn't bite back a retort. "And what makes you so sure of that, Mister all High and Mighty," she said, sarcasm evident on her voice. She narrowed her golden eyes to match his brown ones. She was not going to back down.

The man took a step forward menacingly, but was stopped by a fellow sailor who whispered something in his ear. Others had either continued what they were doing or were still standing around, gawking at the girl who so easily stood up against one of them.

As his companion talked the man's expression turned sour, he obviously didn't hear what he wanted. Eventually he nodded. He turned back to Kazendi. "What is your name, girl?"

Still glaring, Kazendi answered, "Kazendi Divver. What of you?"

"Eugene Miller. Will you accept a challenge of skill? Archery?" He asked, eyes glinting with anticipation. He obviously thought he had the upper hand.

After thinking it over for a second, Kazendi nodded. "I accept. Now, where do you keep the bows? I need them." Someone pointed them out and Kazendi walked over to them. She tested them out in her hands, getting the feel of them. She found one that felt relatively good, it fit her hand nicely. She uncoiled a string and neatly strung the bow. Turning around she saw that a target had already been chosen.

Walking over she listened to the rules. "Three out of five bouts. If you win you get to stay and practice. If you lose you have to leave. And don't bother coming back if you do," he said with a sneer.

Ignoring him to the best of her ability, Kazendi let Eugene take the first shot. As he got ready to shoot, she sized him up, taking in what seemed to be his weaknesses and his strengths. He was obviously experienced but Kazendi thought they were pretty evenly matched.

He took the shot and it flew into the ring third from the center. He looked smug at his accomplishment and his fellows cheered him on. Stepping up, Kazendi took a deep breath. Looking at the target she felt all else fall away, her vision narrowed only on the black dot in the center. She strung her bow and let loose her arrow as she expelled her breath, just like her mother taught her. It hit in the ring closest to the bullseye.

Although pleased with the shot Kazendi knew she would have to do better to win. Eugene, scowling, took up his bow again to shoot. He aimed and fired, this time getting closer to the center, near Kazendi's. As she stepped up her eyes met his in a defiant gaze. His filled with contempt, hers with certainty.

By the third round they were tied. Or would be if Kazendi got her shot. She did and Eugene got up one more time to shoot. Smirking, he drew back the string and let loose. He was almost positive he would win. Unfortunately for him, luck was not on his side and he missed the bullseye. Cursing he turned to Kazendi. If she made this shot she won.

For the last time Kazendi prepared to shoot. She had to make this one. As she aimed she heard snickers behind her and she rolled her eyes. People could be so immature. Drawing back the string she focused on the center and let it fly. Hardly daring to breathe, Kazendi looked at the target. With a whoop she saw that it was imbedded in the very center.

Turning to look at Eugene she tried to calm herself. She couldn't act arrogant and still expect to be treated with respect and equality. It certainly wouldn't help matters with this man. "It looks like I win. And get to stay," Kazendi stated with triumph. With a certain degree of glee she noticed how Eugene's face turned slightly red with anger and humiliation. "And no saying I cheated. I won fair and square. Too many people come up with that one when I beat them."

Not staying to see their reactions, Kazendi put back the bow and arrows and left. She would come back tomorrow.

Pleased with herself for her accomplishment, Kazendi trotted up the last stairs to the upper deck. Looking at the sun she saw that there were only a few more hours until sunset.

Walking to the railing, Kazendi looked out into the blue expanse of water. It stretched on for miles without any sign of life. But she knew that was far from true. For beneath the surface there was almost a whole different world where the creatures swam with fins instead of walking with feet. And one of those creatures was a dolphin, who Kazendi had tried to catch a glimpse of ever since that night in the water. So far she hadn't had any luck.

Turning away from the water Kazendi decided to go to the cabin which was her sleeping quarters, along with several other people. As she turned the corner to her door she ran right into another person. Looking up from her new position on the floor, Kazendi realized that that person was a male. And she had seen him before.

"Well hello. Didn't think I'd ever see you again."

* * *

_A/N Sorry for the cliff hanger! But I love writing them. I'm going to try really hard to update better and i hope you guys won't give kup on me. Please review1 Without you guys I wouldn't want to go on! And please offer constructive criticsm! I love it. And it helps! If you want me to answer your review tell me and I'll e-mail you. R & R!_


	6. A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

* * *

**

Hey guys I'm really sorry about not updating in forever. I've been thinking about this story and I think I'm going to rewrite it. Not entirely but I don't really have a concrete plot so that makes updating hard because I don't have everything planned out yet. I'm not giving up on this I just want to rewrite it and make it better and figure out the plot and stuff. So I'm asking you guys not to give up on me either because you will see this story again, just not for a little bit. I'm sorry for doing this because I know I don't like it when I read these about a story I like.

I'm also swamped with school. This year is kinda tough. So be on the lookout for this story In the near future.

Hope you guys don't hate me!

Luv ya

Zerrin

* * *

And I also want to thank all of the wonderful people out there who reviewed my story.I absolutelyLOVE you guys! 


End file.
